Dogs of war, famous mercenaries
by seseta
Summary: If you want to hire a bunch of warriors that would kill their mother for some coins, then you are looking for the mercenarie groups of Tilea and beyond. And some of theese dogs are very well known: That s why they are called "Regiments of Renown"
1. Chapter 1

**Mercenaries are as normal as the cloud****s in the sky or the water in the ocean in the Old World, where almost every day humans, orcs, dwarfs and many other beings fight. And that is a great bussiness for the mercenaries.**

**Some of this payed swords are feared or loved du****e to they efficience or cruelty, after all their job doesn´t know nothing about good manners or etiquete.**

**So here are the stories of some of thoose mercenary regiments, **** the so famous "Regiments of Renown".**

**Dogs of war: ****Tale 1**

**Richter Kreugar, and his damned company**

_Report of Ferdirich Von Ludenhof, captain ingenieer of the third battery,l__and of Ostland, near the Central Mountains._

_Year 2465 of our age._

_After some__raids from the forest of shadows that pillaged many of the villages and small settlements near Penzfin, the elector count of Ostland Konrad Ludenhof finally decided to raise an army against the foul servants of chaos and destruction._

_The army consisted of almost two thousand well equiped men, no counting the militia, cavalry from the knight orders and the personal that administrated the camp.__ A bigger army would be far too expensive, and it would let the borders of the province udefended._

_We met the beastmen near the forest of shadows, the ostland army was placed on a small hill(the canons and mortars positioned on the high ground),__ just some distance from the war machines the small squadrons of riflemen, crossbowmen and archers readied their weapons and munition._

_The count positioned his squares of spearmen and halberdmen with the support of smaller regiments of his best sworsmen. The heavy cavalry wearing their silver armoured plates and adorned helmets guarded the flanks._

_The count himself was riding his armoured black horse at the right cavalry wing,__ he carried one of the runefangs, one of the swords that Alric the mad made to every one of Sigmar´s chieftains, on his right hand._

_The beastmen horde didn´t appeare all at once, they started to go outside the woods, first just in groups of two or three, then in dozens. In no time the arid zome outside the forest was full with beastmen._

_Human-like creatures with goat or wolf heads, bdly made charriots, even some minotaurs were there. Dogs and half horse-half beastmen creatures were running indesorganized circles at the flancks. They were not doing any secret tactic or ritual as we first thought...they were just drunk._

_The battle began when I ordered my battery to concentrate on the giant half bull bests.__ After the iron balls were readied inside the long toubes of our cannons we fired the first barrage._

_The trained men of the artillery pieces made a fantastic work for a first shot. The iron balls made some gaps in the deorganized lines of the beastmen and a mortar shell crushed right into a charriot, sending flesh and wood everywhere._

_I must admit that I hoped that this battle would be quick but the beastmen started to charge through the open ground, their war horns and mouthes trying to intimidate us... _

_They were recieved with the bullets and arrows of our ranged troops,__ that obliterated the first rank of chaos beasts. The cannons and mortars soon joined the fireworks as more shells impacted, some of them reaching the minotaurs and killing or dismembering them. _

_Meanwhile the two cavalry forces finally charged against each other._

_The primitive weapons of the chaos spawn was no match for the steel and strenght of the highly trained heavy cavalry__ that completely outrun and butchered the beastmen._

_The beastmen of the center finally reached our lines, some of them with musket wounds or arrows in their bodies. The fight was short. The beastmen quickly run away and the same happened at both of our flanks: The beasts running and the forces of Ostland chasing them._

_But it was a trap._

_As soon as our forces had reached the middle of the battlefield more monsters from the deepest holes of hell charged from the trees.__ Well armoured and equiped beastmen with enormous axes, hal-muted dogs with two heads, ogres and even a giant that was now standing(he could have been kneeled to remain unseen)._

_Our forces couldn´t enjoy the support of the high __ground or the artillery support, and also the infantrymen were desorganized because of the pursuit. The center suffered the most as the most mutated and fearsome creatures of chaos attacked with their claws and cruel axes. _

_Luckily the count was able to bring the cavalry so what was left of the Ostland regiments could reach the hill._

_Our cannons were able to cut off the giant´s head but our artillery couldn´t do much in that position. The tide of battle had changed to quickly for us to react, and it seemed that Morr would be reclaiming our souls soon. But instead of doing that it seemed that the god of the dead helped us._

_From the eas__t part of the woods a strange mist appeared, hundreds of green dots floating in it. At first we thought that it was some time of sorcery, and when the walkind dead warriors appeared from it we thought that we were completely doomed._

_And they became our saviours._

_The dead warriors began to attack the beastmen with their weapons(I could see skeletons of orks, dwarfs and even elfs along with humans fighting the beatmen).__ Among the dead, at the rightside of the dark banner that the wind couldn´t move, there was a tall skeleton with human appearence wearing a heavy armour with a strange gem of dark colours. The dead warrior carried a strange sword of cold appearence, that dismembered the beastmen with each strike._

_But that wasn´t the strangest thing about the legion of skeletons, for each enemy they slayed a quick and drastic process happened: The skin and the muscles of the victim sudenly turned to dust, only leaving the bones of the victim that then were invaded by a dark energy that made them move, and attack their previous friends._

_Thanks to the new help the tide of battle turned for the third time and the imperials counter attacked with raised spirits, helped by the dead warriors. The dead champion even helped count Konrad when they fought the beastmen chieftain and the count cut off the chaos spawn´s head while the dead warrior dealed with the beastmen bodyguards._

_When the head of their chieftain fell to the ground the chos creatures finally fled to the fo__rests, pursuited by the cavalry, the infantry finished the beastmen wounded and helped their friends._

_The dead host vanished into the trees after that, going to another battle or having finished some obscure deal._

_After the battle, and also after searching many old documents, stories and legends we found out that thoose dead warriors who helped the army of Ostland were __the damned company of Riechter Kreugar, a long dead mercenary captain that somehow got the curse that made him help us._

_I hope this information may be for some use for the understanding__ of the many tales that finally may even be true._

_Ferdirich Von Ludenhof, captain ingeneer of Nuln´s artillery academy._

**The "damned company" is ****an strange regiment of undead warriors comanded by Riechter, who tries to find a way to destroy the curse that makes him an undead warrior that goes around the Old World doing what he did in his life: Fight, but this time without earning money.**

**Another fact of this company(apart from pssing the curse to anyone they kill) is that they never fight with an undead general due to Reichter´s hate of the undead that could have possibly cursed him.**

**They aren´t very known by the people of the Old World, but that doesn´t say that they can´t be one of the deadliest mercenary bands of the Warhammer world.**

**Fearless and deadly.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mercenaries are as normal as the cloud****s in the sky or the water in the ocean in the Old World, where almost every day humans, orcs, dwarfs and many other beings fight. And that is a great bussiness for the mercenaries.**

**Some of this payed swords are feared or loved du****e to they efficience or cruelty, after all their job doesn´t know nothing about good manners or etiquete.**

**So here are the stories of some of thoose mercenary regiments, **** the so famous "Regiments of Renown".**

**Dogs of war: ****Tale 2**

**Vespero and his assassins**

_-I tell you Ferionso, this job __will be very easy. We go, kill and bring his head to that merchant so that we are paid. It will be a walk through the park._

_-Yeah, that´s what you said about our previous job and we varely scaped alive._

_-This time we are not only the two of us, we have reinforcements..._

_The other one chuckled as he glanced backwards towards the other hired swords that comed with them.__ More than twenty men wearing long black capes that easily hid the swords and daggers they carried(they would have brought pistols but the pouder and the noise woud not help them)._

_No one was now in the streets of the Tilean city because they feared(with reason) the attack of robbers and assassins.__ But that group of men didn´t mind it, in fact it made their job far easier when there were no people in the streets._

_They reached the destination in no time: A small shop with it´s door closed and a wodden latter that said "Enricco´s discount goods". _

_-Well here we are, I still think that it would have been easier to do the job with only two or three-said Ferionso to his leader as he grabbed the pommel of his hidden dagger, ready for combat._

_-Don´t be such a pussy and let´s go-said the other assassin as he gave some quick orders to the other members of the deadly group._

_The other assassins drew their short thin swords, daggers, mazes and even crossbows(__they were always usefull if things started going badly). One of the assassins(a big man with large arms and a maze that Ferionso wouldn´t carry in all his life, but that the giant carried with just one arm) walked towards the door. He turned his head to the leader and with a nod of approval, the iron maze ascended into the air to descend three seconds later, impacting into the door and sending the now destroyed wooden remains inside._

_The assassin rushed inside the building with their swords before them, two of them__waited outside with their crossbows readied and hidden behind their long black capes. The others entered the store, that was only iluminated by the slim light of the moon and found a man sitting on a chair in the middle of the wodden boxes and artifacts that filled the place._

_The leader of the killer smiled as he aproached with his dagger ready in his hand. He couldn´t see the face of the man that was sitting infront of him, but he deduced that it was his objective._

_But when the sitting man´s head fell to the ground and it slowly rolled until it sstopped next to the leader´s foot, revealing the face of Demessio Berlinni, the merchant that had hired them, he understood that something wasn´t right there._

_-It´s an embush!-shouted one of the assassins before his voice was cut by the sound of a throwing dagger stabbing his neck._

_More daggers were thrown from every single angle of the shadows__ around the assassins, many of the deadly knifes impacting and wounding or killing the surprised men before a group of men with long swords of tilean craftmanship, black capes, daggers and grim faces appeared from the shadows of the little store._

_Ferionso and the leader tried to run away but more of the new visitors were coming inside from the door. The two men with crosbows d__idn´t stand a ghost of a chance, but the nightmere hadn´t ended yet, because a tall man, with a mask that resembled death and a fine crafted sword appeared between the men fighting, his sword killing easily everyone bold or stupid enough to come near him. Even the giant warrior was brought down when the masked duelist when the long sword cut the giant´s principal arteries with calculated movements._

_The survivors of the group of assassins were now surrounded by the dar__k figures and their grim leader that was now cleaning his sword with the dead cape of one of the many bodies on the floor. With one last silent order the last remainings of Feponzio Scarssola´s force were killed by the blades of Vespero and his fellow group of duelists._

_Two days later Enricco Plazzi was finally able to control all the commerce in "The Borgia" street, and no one ever tried to discuss. _

_Because no one wanted Vespero´s visit._

_**Vesperós assassins are one of my favourite bands of mercenaries, able to sneak behind enemy forces throwin daggers and with Vespero and his mask that always send chills to his enemies.**_


End file.
